Conexiones
by Shirouchiha
Summary: Un futuro a su lado es lo mejor que puedo pensar en este momento. Me alegra acompañarla cada mañana, y despertar con ella todos los días. Una gran sorpresa estará por llegar para cambiar nuestro futuro.


"La historia es mía, pero el original no, así que no me pertenece :'v"

Espero disfruten de la lectura de esta historieta, estaré subiendo mas recientemente n.n

* * *

 **Conexiones**

Nunca te ha pasado, que quieres y buscas por todos los medios estar con la persona con la que más quieres, sin importar lo que digan las demás personas acerca de su relación, tu solo quieres estar al lado de esa persona que tanto amas, quieres entregarle todo de ti para que ella pueda aceptarte y puedan conllevar una buena y duradera relación. Dime, no te ha pasado por la mente, que quizás aquella persona que amas tanto, ya esté siempre de tu lado y te ha apoyado, en cada momento en el que necesitaste un hombro para apoyarte. Dime, no es eso más que suficiente para que una persona sea feliz, simplemente tener a esa persona que tanto amas de tu lado.

La historia de todo buen final empieza con un misterio, con una problemática a resolver, pero, qué hubiera pasado si esa problemática simplemente no hubiera existido, ¿seguiría siendo un final feliz? O por otro lado, que hubiera pasado si ese misterio o problemática no se hubiera resulto… el final no hubiera sido el mismo, ¿cierto?

'Esta historia toma lugar cuando ambas chicas (Shizuma y Nagisa) se graduaron del instituto en Astraea Hill, tomara lugar en el poblado donde Shizuma reside'

Desde aquel brilloso atardecer, se escuchaban los pájaros cantando, en ese jardín que estaba rebosante en flores, desde pequeños tulipanes, pasando por una gran gama de rosas, y cubriendo las paredes con hermosos lirios blancos, a su retoque, pasaban pequeñas líneas de cascada por aquella hermosa pared, aquel jardín era sencillamente precioso, no se podía describir de otra forma, tenía un gran toque de belleza y elegancia.

-Shizuma-chan- Nagisa le hablo por su nombre a una chica bastante bella que estaba a unos pasos de ella, regando las flores utilizando una regadera de mano, mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla-columpio repleta de flores a sus alrededores.

-Sí, Nagisa- Le respondió, mientras volteaba a verla.

Parece que las dos chicas se llevaban aún mejor después de aquellos 3 años de relación, Nagisa ya no se refería a Shizuma con el término "sama", debido a que ella misma le dijo que parecía bastante formal referirse a ella de esa forma, después de todo ellas ya estaban en una relación.

-Bueno, he estado pensándolo un poco recientemente, y ya sabes… errmmm- le dijo con una cara algo sonrojada

-¿Nagisa?-le respondió con un gesto de curiosidad en su rostro

-Ll-llevamos cerca de 3 años saliendo juntas, y, la verdad yo…- Su rostro se enrojeció más.

Shizuma intentaba analizar la situación detenidamente, ya que notaba el gran sonrojo de la chica pelirroja, generalmente se sonrojaba por varias cosas, como cuando estaban muy cercas, o cuando se bañaban juntas, o inclusive en el momento antes de ir a la cama, pero, era raro que Nagisa se sonrojara a ese nivel solo por decir algo, ¿Habrá sido algo realmente embarazoso como para decirlo? A Shizuma se le vinieron varias ideas a la mente, de las que les podría avergonzar hablar a Nagisa. Pero ninguna de esas representaciones fue la correcta.

-C-casarse, ¿qué piensas de eso Shizuma-chan?- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro aun vuelto rojo por la idea.

Shizuma se quedó callada unos segundos, pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que ocurrirían al momento de la boda entre ellas, como si hubiera visto un futuro diferente al momento en que Nagisa dijo aquellas palabras, un futuro en el que estarían juntas ambas por toda la vida. Al pasarle esta idea a Shizuma por la mente ella saco una sonrisa de su rostro.

-Jajaja- saco una pequeña risita- parece que te me has adelantado Nagisa.

-B-bueno, lo pregunte por que no sabía que es lo que pensabas.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría casarme contigo Nagisa, pero…

Se alejó un poco de Nagisa y fue a donde se encontraban plantadas las rosas, busco entre las rojas y corto la que le parecía la más bella, con mucho cuidado de no enterrarse una espina. Era una pequeña rosa roja del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, le quito cuidadosamente las espinas una por una, y con la pequeña ramita que aun sostenía la flor, formo un pequeño círculo lo más exacto posible, mientras Nagisa la miraba expectante y tratando de descubrir que era lo que hacía su amada. Shizuma se dio media vuelta y le dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Yo quiero que mi confesión sea de una manera más bella, de una forma más hermosa para ti, que recuerdes ese momento por toda la vida- se arrodillo en frente de ella e hizo que, a su vez, Nagisa se levantara de aquel columpio- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- extendió su mano, luciendo a la vista lo que parecía ser un anillo hecho de flor.

-Shizuma-chan- la pequeña, se llevó ambas mano a la boca, con un rostro lleno de alegría y emoción. Parecía que le había encantado ese detalle que le regalo su amada Shizuma- Por supuesto que sí, acepto.

Posterior a esto, la chica pelirroja se abalanzo sobre su amada, que en ese instante se convertiría en su prometida, ambas cayeron al piso, y después de algún tiempo de estar en el piso Nagisa se levanto y miro a la cara a aquella chica que amaba tanto, cerrando aquel silencio con un beso que duro unos cuantos segundos, abrazando por el cuello a Shizuma, y la otra por su lado, abrazándola desde la cintura.

-Lamento haberte regalado algo tan sencillo como este anillo- le dijo algo arrepentida.

-No digas eso, está muy lindo, me encanto- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra, aun así, observa ese anillo- Nagisa abrió la mano en la que lo tenía puesto- te prometo que antes de que esta rosa se marchite, te brindare un anillo que podrás usar el resto de tu vida, como muestra de mi amor.

-Oh, no es necesario, porque yo sé que nuestro amor durara para la eternidad.

-Estoy muy contenta de saber eso, te amo Nagisa- le digo con la voz alegre

-Yo también te amo mucho, Shizuma-chan- le correspondió de igual forma.

Y cerraron con otro beso, donde se podía sentir el fluido de las emociones de cada una de ellas a través de sus labios. Como si hubieran pactado un destino entre ellas dos con aquel beso durarero.


End file.
